Child Of Angels
by freeze1
Summary: [Incomplete] Four highschool kids get swept off into a new world they never new existed. Will they be able to survive there together...and completely alone? [Taiora and Mimato]
1. The Unexpected

Authors Notes: This is the first chapter only remember! I'm already half way through the second one, but I want to post this up quickly. I really love Digimon and now that Sorato is official...*shudders*...lots of people have been putting down their Mimato and Taiora sites. I want to put a stop to that. This is my megear offering of a story to show how greaet Taiora and Mimato are. 

Disclaimer: Digimon is property of Fox Kids, it's not mine. *Sigh*. If it was mine I wouldn't be stupid enough to pair Sora with Matt... 

**Child Of Angels  
Chapter 1  
The Unexpected**

She searched the room frantically, heart pounding lightly in her chest. The room was a sea of green uniforms and she had to push herself up onto her tip toes to see around. She jumped up into the air, a clean 6 inches above the rest of the crowd, but couldn't catch view of anyone she knew. She cursed mentally then jumped up again, catching a glimpse of pink over in the far corner. 

"Finally!" She exclaimed happily, shoving her way through the crowd of anxious students. She pushed by the students, forcing her way through. 

"Hey!" She called, jumping up again and waving at the figure. "Hey! Over here! Mimi!" She watched as the girl turned around, her auburn eyes sparkling. She thrust her hand into the air and waved it frantically, her pink hair flying about. 

"Sora!" Sora smiled as she pushed her way to her friend, throwing her arms around her and grasping onto her tightly. 

"Mimi, I finally found you!" She exclaimed happily. Mimi pulled back and nodded, a huge smile plastered on her face. 

"There are way to many people here," she stated, "I thought I'd never find you! I thought I'd be here forever all alone with no food or water…" Sora smiled. 

"There's a water fountain in the hallway," she said matter-of-factly. "Also, this is a _fundraiser _and most people brought food!" She smiled as her friend blushed, twiddling her fingers. 

"Yeah, yeah whatever," she said, shaking her head. "I just don't understand these fundraisers. They're way to crowded and expensive!" Sora shook her head. 

"That's why it's called a fundraiser, Mimi," she said, laughing. She beamed, feeling an overwhelming happiness wash over her. It was great to get a break off of studies and be there with everyone. She could hardly wait! 

"Oi!" A voice called. She turned around, scanning the crowd of people but couldn't see anyone familiar. 

"Oi! Sora!" She caught a glimpse of something jumping up into the air over in the corner of the room, and squinted, trying to see what it was. 

"Is that kid insane or something?" Mimi asked from behind her, peering over her shoulder. Sora smiled suddenly, recognizing the mound of chestnut hair on top of the boys head. 

"That's one way of putting it," she giggled, then grabbed onto her friends hand. "Come on, Mimi! It's Tai!" She once again found herself pushing through a crowd of people, dragging a complaining Mimi along with her. After nearly getting squashed by two football players she managed to make it over to where he was. 

"Hi!" She greeted cheerily, smiling at the two boys infront of her. The first had a huge mound of hair on the top of his head that stuck out in the strangest places and had his jacket unbuttoned and tie loose. The second had sleek blond hair and a firmly buttoned suit and was looking a little peeved at the other boy. 

"Hi Tai, Matt," Mimi acknowledged from behind her. Tai grinned. 

"Well, good day Miss Mimi," he joked, bowing low. "Why do you have such an annoyed look on your face? Is it me? Or did you break another nail perhaps?" Mimi whacked him over the head with her fist. 

"Tai!!!" She exclaimed, then turned to Sora who was laughing heartily. "Sora! Make him stop teasing me!" Sora stopped, smiling at her friends. There were only some times when they all got to get together like this, and she was savoring every moment of it. 

"Tai, don't make fun of Mimi," she reprimanded. He smiled, an innocent look on his face. 

"But Mimi is just so _fun _to make fun of! OW!" Sora giggled even more as Matt's fist came pounding down into his head. Matt sighed. 

"Tai, I hate to say it, but since the digiworld, you've gotten _worse _!" Tai jumped up, glaring at the blond haired boy intently. 

"And what's _that _supposed to mean???" Sora giggled, stepping infront inbetween them and pushing them apart. 

"Okay, come on, break it up you two," she laughed. Suddenly she felt something zip through her body, down into her toes. She stood, a shocked look on her face. _What…_

Matt was glaring at Tai who was making rude expressions over Sora's head while Mimi was laughing her head off in the corner. Everything seemed normal… 

"But it isn't normal…is it?" She gasped as the voice whisped through her brain. It wasn't Mimi's voice…it wasn't Matt's and it definitely wasn't Tai's…She looked around, quickly, her heart pounding in her chest. 

"Just face it, there's no escape…" And it hit. She didn't notice Mimi's laughter subside or the strange stare that Matt and Tai were giving her. All she felt was an overwhelming pain in her head, a beating like a pulse through it. 

"Sora?" She ignored Tai and started to run, shoving the many people out of her way. Her head was pounding and her vision was starting to blur. She heard someone cry out from behind her and yelping sounds showing that they were following. But she kept at it. The world was starting to turn black as she raced around the tiled corner, stumbling as she pushed the door marked "Girls" open, her head pounding. 

"There's no escape…" 

~~~~ 

"Get out of the way, dammit!" With a frustrated shove he managed to push the blond boy aside, charging down the hall as fast as possible. He whirled around, realizing who he'd just shoved and grabbed onto him. 

"TK!" The young boy looked up at him strangely and slightly annoyed, his hat slipping off his head. 

"Yeah, whaddya want Tai?" 

"Sora. Where's Sora?" He heard footsteps and realized that they were a girls. He turned to see a young brown haired girl walk up to him. 

"Sora? I think I saw her heading towards the girls bathroom…" He cursed silently and let go of TK, slapping his hat back down onto the blond kids head. 

"Thanks Kari," he said to his sister and then tore off again. He could hear Matt and Mimi on his heels, but kept racing onwards. Something wasn't right. He'd seen it. Sora hadn't been acting right…He stopped infront of the door, wondering what he was going to do. A whiz of pink passed him and Mimi raced into the room, the door slamming behind her. He heard ragged breathing behind him as Matt jogged up. 

"Looks like we're stuck…" 

"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" His head snapped up at Mimi's scream and he leapt towards the door. 

"Tai, that's a _girls _room!!!" Matt shouted behind him, but he didn't take the time to listen. He raced around the corner of the strange room and found the two girls. Mimi was staring in shock at a figure on the floor whom he recognized as Sora. Her body was limp and she was slumped against the wall, her hand on her head and her breathing ragged. His eyes widened as he stared at her left foot… 

Which was slowly becoming transparent. 

"SORA!!!" There was a loud curse from outside the door, a bang and then Matt rushed in, looking a little flustered. 

"What…Oh god…" Tai stood there, staring at her. His mind was reeling and he forced himself to think of something, of anything that could help. But there was nothing he could do… 

"Sora! Sora, what's wrong with you?" Mimi asked, large tears rolling down her cheeks. The firery haired girl groaned. 

"I…I don't know…I just…" Slowly her eyelids dropped, her breathing steadying. Tai felt his heart catch in his throat as the transparency grew worse. 

"Sora? She's fainted!" He could barely keep from leaping out the window as he watched Mimi race over to her friend. She grabbed onto her shoulders, shaking her violently. 

"Wait! Mimi!" But Matt's call was too late. Tai felt like screaming as his gaze passed right through Mimi and onto the wall behind her. He could hear worried noises from outside the door, but ignored them as Mimi fell on top of Sora lifelessly. He could feel Matt's body tense next to him, and couldn't take it anylonger. 

"Sora!" 

"Wait!" Before he knew what was happening he had reached out and grabbed onto a cold white hand, Matt's hand on his shoulder. And all of a sudden there was a huge lurch in his stomach, and he felt his whole world go black… 

~~~~ 

Her head hurt. And it wasn't like one of those little 'hit in the head with a pebble' kind of hurts, it was the kind where you slam your whole head into some unexpected doorway. Which kills. She groaned, trying to figure out where her limbs were so she could move them. 

She strained her back, then realized that it was pointless. Something was on top of her, and she was on top of something else. She groaned, trying to shake the strands of pink hair out of her eyes. 

"Ow…" She opened her eyes groggily to a azure blue sky sparkling above her. She wanted to close her eyes and fall asleap again, but pushed herself away from it. She hadn't been schedualed for a picnic… 

She thought carefully. The last thing she could remember was being at the stupid fundraiser at school and going to the bathroom…because of Sora! Her mind clicked and she turned her head to the side to see to figures sprawled out on the ground. 

The first was a girl lying down on her side, a peaceful expression on her face. She kept sighing occasionally as a whisp of brown hair tickled her face. The boy next to her had his hand over hers and his sleeping face had a cute and peacefull look on it. Mimi smiled, sighing as she realized Sora was okay. But wait a minute…Sora and Tai…what about… 

"Matt?" She whispered quietly. That's when her attention was drawn to the weight pressing her down into the earth. She turned her head the otherway and found her face suddenly engulfed with blond hair. The figure stirred and she could feel him push himself up off the ground wearily, opening his eyes. 

She felt her cheeks turn crimson as he looked at her, thoroughly surprised. His face was just inches away from hers and she could feel his breath on her nose. She felt like dying right then and there as she realized that he was sprawled on top of her, fabric of his pants brushing her bare leg, sending shivers down her spine. 

"M-Mimi?" He asked in a flustered sort of way. In an instant he seemed to realize exactly where he was and forced himself up quickly, turning his head to the side with what was surely embarrassment. She looked up after him, wondering if she really had seen the faint tinge of red on his cheeks. She pushed herself up and then groaned. 

"Ow…" She moaned, struggling to sit up. She watched out of the corner of her eye as the blond boy shifted uncomfortably. 

"Here," he said in a monotone voice, shoving his hand down in her face. She stared at it for a moment, slightly confused, then smiled as best she could and grabbed onto it, allowing him to pull her up. She released it quickly, looking in the other direction. She tried to calm herself down mentally. _Come on, Mimi, this is only Matt! _

"Tai. Oi, Tai, wake up!" She turned around timidly to watch Matt bend down, shaking his friend roughly. Tai's brown eyes popped open, staring up stupidly at him. 

"Just five more minutes…" Matt grinned, eyeing the figure on the ground next to him. 

"Tsk tsk Tai," he murmered, his white teeth gleaming. "You're so tired. I wonder what happened?" Tai stared at him dumbly. 

"Huh? Whaddya mean?" Matt pointed over, and Mimi giggled as she watched Tai's horrified expression as his eyes rested on Sora sleeping next to him. "ACK!" He quickly pulled his hand off hers and lept into the air, his face burning. Matt cracked up and Mimi felt herself laughing as well. Tai just glared at him. 

"It's not funny!" He shouted. Mimi laughed, eyeing the other laughing boy out of her eye. She mentally slapped herself; if he looked over, she would be in trouble. And she didn't really want to talk to him right then. 

"H…Huh?" Tai broke his glare and turned around to see two brown eyes flicker open. The girl on the ground shifted around then sat up slowly, rubbing her head. 

"Ow…" She groaned painfully. The brown haired boy suddenly forgot about his glaring contest all together and bent down on his knees, eyeing her. 

"You okay Sora?" He asked. Matt was about to make a comment, his mouth was open wide, but Mimi glared at him and he kept it shut. Sora nodded, still holding her head with her hand. 

"Yeah…I just…Tai! Where are we?" Tai stopped, then stared around at the surroundings, a confused look on his face. 

"Something tells me we're not in the girl's bathroom anymore…" Mimi looked about with them, trying to figure out exactly where they were. To the best of her knowledge they were in the middle of a wooded field…in the middle of nowhere. She ruffled back her pink hair, staring around with her four friends. Her shoulders slumped, the feeling of dread washing over her again like it had on the day when they had first been swept into the digital world. She sighed, wishing she could take back the nasty comments about fundraisers and just go back. 

"Is it the digital world?" Sora asked meekly. Tai shook his head, a confused look on his face, turning his head from side to side. 

"I don't think so," he said bluntly. "This place doeesn't look very familiar to me. And I don't see any digimon, but we ought to be careful just the same." Sora nodded, eyeing the wooded area as if it was a tiny bit more frightening and moved closer to Tai. Mimi smiled, and was about to make a comment when she stopped. She sniffed, tilting her nose to the sky. There was no mistake… 

"Palmon?" She whispered, causing the other digidestined to turn to stare at her. She breathed in the air, the familiar perfume scent tingling in her nose. It was… 

"Palmon!" She jumped up, calling frantically into the woods. She ignored the confused stares of the other digitdestined as she searched for her little friend. 

"Mimi…Palmon's not here…" She ignored Tai and kept calling out. There was no mistake. That scent couldn't belong to anyone else. Palmon was there. 

"Palmon!" Suddenly something dropped out from a tree. It's two huge eyes opened, it's petals ruffling out and its long claws glimmering. She smiled, her heart racing as she caught it's gaze. 

"Mimi!" The digimon raced towards her, a bright smile on it's green face. She felt it jump into her arms and fell to her knees, hugging it close to her. 

"But…how…" Matt started, then stopped suddenly. "Gabumon!" Mimi hugged onto her digimon tighter then before, feeling it hug her back. She smiled. It was like the first day coming to the strange new digital world…with Tanemon… 

"Agumon!" 

"Biyomon!" 

"Mimi, so you got dragged here too?" She pulled back, staring at her little friend with a confused look. 

"What do you mean, Palmon? Isn't this the digital world?" She turned to look at the other digidestined who were separating from their digimon. 

"It can't be," Agumon answered as Tai stared dumbly at him. "We were playing tag with the other digimon just a minute ago. Biyomon kept loosing…" 

"I did not!" Sora giggled and ruffled down the pink feathers of her digimon. Tai just sort of glared at Agumon then sighed and looked away. 

"Anyways," Gabumon continued, "all of a sudden the four of us got sucked away…and we ended up here." Matt bent down to look Gabumon in the eye. 

"That's what happened to us too," he said slowly. "I don't think we're in the digital world, or most likely all of us would have been summoned. Someone wants us to be here. This isn't just an accident." Mimi felt her arms pull onto Palmon tighter at the sound of Matt's cold voice. 

"Well, all that matters right now is that we're all here together, right?" Mimi gasped, looking down at the little digimon. Palmon smiled. "We should get moving so we can find out where we are. Don't worry Mimi, I'll protect you!" Mimi smiled, feeling tears forming at the brinks of her eyes. 

"Thank you Palmon," she whispered, hugging her digimon one last time before standing up and facing the group. "Palmon's right. There's nothing we can do right now besides get going." They nodded. Matt started discussing what direction they should start in while Tai kept interrupting him every few seconds to comment on how much of a blockhead Matt was. Mimi heard Sora's laughter graze off her ears and stared off into the distance. The sun would set soon and they were ever so far away from home. She patted Palmon's head, trying to force a smile. 

"I know you'll protect me Palmon," she said softly, "But I'm scared." 

Authors Notes: Yes I know it's a slightly short chapter. I thought this way would be better because I would be able to get out chapters a lot faster. I hope you guys enjoy this, and I'm going to have a lot more Taiora and Mimato in chapters to come! Please review!!! 


	2. Under The Stars

Authors Notes: Well...I didn't get many reviews on the first chapter...but I guess that I'm just complaining over nothing since there wasn't much romance in my first chapter and on my last fic I got 108 reviews and now EVERYTHING looks small. *Shrugs*. Oh well. Mimato fans, this chapter is for you! Oh, and by the way, I squeezed in some Takari in here so if you don't like it...sorry. 

Dislcaimer: Digimon is property of Fox Kids. None of the people I use in this chapter belong to me...sniff... 

**Child Of Angels  
Chapter 2  
Under The Stars**

"I'm hungry!" 

"Oh will you stop complaining already?" 

"It's not _me _who's complaining, it's my stomach!" 

"Well then tell your stomach to please shut up!" 

Matt grumbled, tossing another log into the fire. He pushed some strands of hair out of his eyes and bent down to look for more wood. He eyed the girl standing over the fire with a pot and then at the boy sitting over on the nearby log. He sighed. 

"Couldn't you have brought something that didn't have to be cooked before eaten?" 

"If we don't eat this now then it'll rot and we won't be able to eat it later! How many times have I told you that?" 

"Well can't you cook it faster?" 

"Did you ever even _think _about helping me???" 

"You expect me to move? I'm suffering from starvation!!!" Matt nearly fell over. This was getting tireing… 

"Tai, if you want to eat anything I suggest you help Sora and stop complaining!" He finally yelled. The orange haired girl smiled gratefully while the boy just scowled. 

"Thank you Matt! See Tai? When are you going to become more of a gentleman like Matt?" Tai's face grew even darker. 

"Yeah whatever," he grumbled as he hopped off the log. "Matt, take a break. I'll take over for you." Matt grinned, eyeing the hint of despair in his friends voice. 

"You're trying that hard to impress Sora? Maybe I shouldn't leave you two alone…" He chuckled as his friend's eyes widened. 

"That's now what I…I'm not…Oh just go away Matt!" Tai finally yelled, glancing back towards Sora. She instantly turned away from the conversation and back to the soup, but her face was tinted pink. Matt just grinned, winked at his friend and walked away. 

The digimon were supposivly catching berries for dinner and Mimi was sleeping so Tai and Sora would be all alone. He grinned as he trodded on, eyeing the woods surrounding them longingly. It had been such a long time since the digiworld with it's roaming forests…he missed it. 

He sat down silently on a rock in the far corner of the camp and sighed, pulling his legs to his chest. He had already shedded his tie and outer green jacked and now regretted it as the night air grew colder. He sighed slowly. He wished silently that Gabumon would come back soon… 

"Matt!" He pushed his head up at his friends voice. "Matt, wake Mimi up! The food's ready!" He groaned. 

"Sure," he hollered back, then forced himself to his feet. He smiled sadly to himself as he trodded along to the little campsite they had managed to set up. He had no big urge to deal with Mimi after she had woken up… 

"Mimi?" He walked over to the small clearing, eyeing the girl. She was lying on her back, her pink hair a pillow for her head. Her skirt was ruffling in the breeze and she was shivering slightly. He looked down at her and suddenly wished that he had made a rude comment that would make Tai and Sora to emberassed to be together…so he wouldn't have to be there…with Mimi… 

He sighed and untied the green jacket he had slung around his waist. He let go of it, letting it drift down ontop of her. He watched her as she stirred, then opened her eyes. He gulped. 

"Matt?" She asked softly, her brown eyes focusing on him. She then stared down at the green jacket that was sprawled on her and then up at him with wide eyes. He cursed silently. 

"You were cold and I thought…I didn't want to make the impression that I…I mean…" She stared at him for a minute then smiled. 

"Thank you," she whispered softly. Matt turned around quickly, not wanting to make eye contact with her. _Why am I acting like this…_

"Is dinner ready?" She asked from behind him, and he could hear noises telling him that she was getting up. 

"Yeah, Tai decided to pitch in and Sora's finally done." He heard her giggle grow closer and then felt something brush against his bare arm and turned to see Mimi standing next to him. 

Her hair was flowing around her head and shoulders like an untamed beast. She was wearing his jacket like a cape without putting her arms into the sleeves and her skirt was flapping a little. Her brown eyes were reflecting his startled gaze. 

"Is something wrong?" She asked quietly. "Do you want your jacket back?" She started to take it off and before he knew it his hand was down firmly on her shoulder, holding the jacket in place. He felt his cheeks redden as the lifted his hand and looked away from her. 

"You're cold," he said bluntly. "You can wear it." He felt her shift beside him and walk over so that she was looking straight into his azure blue eyes. 

"Thank you," she said, smiling. He felt his heartbeat quicken and tried to force it down. She giggled, tugging on his arm. 

"Come on, I'm hungry!" She dragged him along, her pink hair swishing into his face. He felt himself being led on and sighed, trying to force the light pink streak off his cheeks. 

~~~~ 

She sighed, staring down at her hands. The only audible sound was the clock ticking on the wall and the boy in the corner shifting positions. She felt another tear well up in her eye and forced her hand up to brush it away. She sighed. 

~*~Flashback~*~ 

She looked around the crowd, trying to find someone familiar. She'd been talking to Miyako a while ago, but Davis had been by… 

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW!!!" 

"I DIDN'T _DO _ANYTHING!!!" She giggled, hearing her friends voice blare out over the crowd. It was technically a highschool fundraiser, but she didn't mind. They were there with a lot of kids from the middle school. The organizers didn't really care, more kids just meant more money. 

"Kari! Kari, is that you?" She turned around and smiled as she met the gaze of her friend who was squeezing himself through the crowd. 

"TK! Hi!" She greeted, grateful to have another friend. Her smile turned into a frown as she saw TK's confused and sad face. 

"TK? TK, what's wrong?" The blond boy looked around as if to make sure no one was listening. 

"I think something's wrong," he said quietly. "First Sora runs off to the bathroom and then Tai comes over and nearly strangles me, asking where she went." Kari stared at him. 

"When did this happen?" She asked. He sighed, ruffling his blond hair under the bucket hat. 

"About 15 minutes ago," he said worridly. "They haven't come out yet." She stopped and stared at him, feeling her heart catch itself in her throat. 

"15 minutes?" She said weekly. He nodded. 

"Maybe you should go check on them…" he suggested. She smiled weakly, putting on a fake glare. 

"Maybe _I _should go check on them?" She said playfully. "So you're getting me to do your dirty work now?" He shook his head, a sort of shocked look on his face. 

"I was just saying that…well…that's the girls bathroom…and you're a girl…I didn't mean…" She laughed, cutting him off. 

"Oh, I know that TK!" She giggled. "Come on, let's go. I think something might be wrong with Sora." He nodded and they made their way through the crowded room. Her mind was racing, and she tried to convince herself that Sora probably just had a stomach ache and Tai was over-reacting like he always did. They reached the girls bathroom, but no one was standing outside of it. 

"You don't think Tai went in there, do you?" TK asked a little nervously. Kari thought about it. Her older brother was always doing strange things… 

"There's only one way to find out," she said and plunged into the room. The room was quiet and dark, the only sound was the echoing of her footsteps on the ground. 

"S-Sora?" She whispered quietly, grasping at the wall. Slowly she flicked the light switch and gasped. 

Images flashed before her in the blink of an eye. A girl with orange hair lying on the ground clutching her head. A boy with huge puffy brown hair bending down next to her. A girl with pink hair running towards them. A boy with sleek blond hair trying to hold her back. In an instant the images were gone and a piece of paper was slowly floating to the ground. 

"T…T…**TK!!!**" There was a bang and a figure entered behind her. She felt the boy spin her around, staring her in the eye. 

"Kari?" He asked worridly. "Kari, what happened?" She could feel tears beginning to well up in her eyes as she stared at him. 

"They're gone…" she whispered. "I saw them…they're gone…" TK stared at her, a confused look on his face. 

"Who's gone?" He asked. She didn't answer, just pointed over to the single piece of paper on the floor. She watched as he walked over and bent down, picking it up. 

"Kari…do you know what this is?" She shook her head and walked over to him, taking the parchment from his hands. 

_I will find the Child of Angels… _

And I will rule all worlds. 

Children of Hope and Light… 

Not even you can stop me. 

No matter how powerful you may be… 

I need not hope nor light to succeed. 

With the Child of Angels by my side… 

I will reign over all. 

Do not try to save them… 

It cannot be done. 

"No…No!" She whispered, her voice quivering. 

"What is it?" 

"They're gone," she whispered, tears starting to form in her eyes. "They're gone! They're gone!" In a flash the letter was out of his hands and he had grabbed onto her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. 

"Who's gone?" She sniffled, looking up at him. His face was angry, sweat was starting to form on his brow. 

"I saw then," she managed to sob out. "Sora, Mimi and both of our brothers. That's what the letter means. They're gone, TK. Something took them away…" TK's face suddenly softened and in an instant his arms were around her, pulling her close to him. She leaned into his warm arms, feeling the tears pour out of her cheeks. 

"I want my brother back, TK…" she whispered. He nodded, pulling her closer then before. 

"So do I, Kari," he said softly, eyeing the piece of paper fluttering on the barren floor. "So do I." 

~*~End Flashback~*~ 

"What are we going to do, TK?" She asked again, eyeing the pacing boy in the corner. He slowly walked over, sitting down on the bench next to her. 

"I don't know," he said grimly. "We're the only ones who can see the note. Everyone else just sees a regular ransom note sent from 'the other world'." 

"But I swear that what I read was written on the paper!" She whispered again, holding her head in her hands. 

"It was written to us," he answered. "You would think that of any of the digidestined, we would be the ones associated with Angels." 

"But Angewomon and Angemon aren't what they're after," she whispered. "Whoever took them…doesn't want us to find them…" TK nodded grimly. 

"We will find them…" he whispered. "Kari…" 

~~~~ 

A cold wind whistled over the campsite. She stared down at the food, then back up at her companions. The only real sounds were the whistling of the wind, the crackling of the fire and the slurping noises of hungry digimon. She sighed, looking down into the broth. 

"This is going to be edible…right?" Tai asked, breaking the silence. "OW!" There was a large bang and Tai was left rubbing his head. Sora grumbled, gestering towards the others. 

"Eat up you guys," she said, trying to sound pleasant. "It _will _be edible." She glared back at the brown haired boy, who grinned. Mimi looked down into the soup, then sighed as she slurped some of it up. 

"Thank you Sora," she said, smiling as best she could. The auburn haired girl smiled back cheerily. 

"Yeah Sora, it's good." Sora smiled at the blond haired boy too, then glared back at Tai as if to tell him to be as polite as Matt was. Tai just grumbled, slurping up the soup as fast as he could. There was another long silence. 

"So…" Sora whispered, trying to break it. Suddenly here eyes caught Mimi, and started looking over her from head to toe. 

"Mimi…where'd you get that jacket?" _Flinch _. She felt some color rising to her cheeks and glanced at Matt from the corner of her eye. He had suddenly become very occupied with making drawings in the dirt with his shoe. 

"Um…well…I…" She stammered out. Tai was looking over at them curiously, then slammed his fist into his hand. 

"Matt! That's your jacket, isn't it?" Mimi felt more color rising, and looked down at the ground, absentmindedly tugging the green jacket around her even tighter. She watched as Matt nodded, looking away from her. Tai grinned. 

"Matt, Matt, Matt," he sighed. "This far already? Have you two even dated yet?" _FLINCH _. BANG. 

"SHUT UP TAI!!!" 

"OW!!!" Mimi sat back down, glaring at both the laughing girl and very brusied boy over in the corner. She watched Matt sit down, glaring at his friend with eyes that could kill. 

"Look, Mimi and I aren't…" 

"We didn't…" 

"I know!" Sora smiled cheerily. "Tai was just making a joke, weren't you Tai?" 

"Well…OUCH! Yup!" Sora smiled as Tai bent down to check the new bruise on his shin. Mimi sighed. She wondered if she should just give the jacket back to Matt. He was being so abnormally kind…but it was…kind of nice… 

"We should be getting to bed now," Sora whispered, looking up at the sky. Mimi followed her gaze, seeing the stars beginning to shine. She looked down to Palmon who was sleeping at her side. She smiled. 

"You're right," she whispered. "We can just leave the digimon here. They look peaceful enough, and they'll have the fire." Sora nodded and stood up, stretching her body out. The others got up as well, and Mimi jumped up after them. She ran over to the blond boy and tapped him on the shoulder. 

"Hm?" He asked, turning around and looking slightly shocked at finding her there. 

"Here," she said, taking off the coat and holding it out for him. The second she took it off she felt the cold air hit her, but forced herself not to show how cold she was. He stared at her, a confused look on his face. 

"This is yours, not mine," she said, trying to smile. "It wouldn't be fair if I was warm while you were cold." 

"But…" She shook her head, looking over to where Sora was lying down and frowning at how far away she was from the fire. She sighed and started to run over there. 

"Don't worry! I'll be fine! Take the jacket!" She hopped over and laid down next to Sora who already had her eyes closed. Mimi smiled and laid down next to her, hugging her arms to her body to keep herself warm. She closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to come. 

But it didn't. 

She tossed and turned, grasping onto herself to try to gather more body heat. It was no use. She was down right freezing. She scrunched up her eyes, wishing she could go sleep by the fire. But she didn't think she had he strength to get up. 

She heard a sigh, and then footsteps walking towards her. Suddenly her whole body felt warm as something dropped over her. She then heard footsteps walking away slowly. She opened her eyes and watched the blond haired boy lie back down on the grass next to his friend. She smiled, pulling the green jacket around tightly. It was still warm from Matt's wearing it. 

"Thank you Matt," she whispered, then closed her eyes as sleep finally washed over her. 

Authors Notes: Ah, I love the Mimato mushiness! Don't worry, there will be PLENTY of Taiora in chapters to come. This is going to be a long fic, I think. It depends on the reviews I get. *Wink* 


End file.
